Last Friday Night
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven tras despertar en la sala común con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Confundida nuestra querida hechicera llega a la conclusión de que tal vez bebió de más la noche anterior. El alcohol puede hacer que las personas hagan cosas bastante locas. Inclusive besar personas que normalmente nunca pensarías besar estando cuerda.
**_Last Friday Night_**

 ** _Escrito por Tinkyrae_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

A esta historia le deje el titulo original porque sinceramente no sabía que nombre ponerle, pues el nombre "Viernes por la noche" lo ando utilizando para otra traducción.

Sinceramente espero que disfruten de esta historia conformada de tres capítulos.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

 ** _Last Friday Night_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: ¿Qué paso anoche?_**

Fue el olor a café lo que despertó finalmente a nuestra hechicera favorita. Sin embargo así como los abrió también los cerró al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos fue encogerse de hombros y quejarse en voz alta. Después de unos minutos, la empática obligo a su cuerpo a sentarse y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba.

La sala común.

Las únicas preguntas que se encontraban circulando dentro de su mente eran: ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no se encontraba en su habitación? Lentamente movió su mano hacia su estómago para masajearlo un poco y fue entonces cuando sintió nada más que su propia piel. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, vio con horror que ella solo traía puesta su ropa interior.

— ¿Pero qué diablos?— se preguntó la chica mitad demonio algo aterrada.

—Buenos días, Sunshine— saludo alegremente Robin. Raven dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y vio a su líder quien lucía extrañamente feliz. Ella gimió de frustración ante su alegre comportamiento. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar porque se encontraba en la sala común solamente vestida con su ropa interior.

…Ayer había sido viernes por la noche.

Era el único día donde se reunían con otros titanes para algo de inocente diversión. Bueno inocente hasta que Wally llego con una botella de peach schnapps. Raven rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que había bebido demasiado. No podía recordar el momento en el que ella se había desmayado, pero tenía la sensación de que algo pasado. De lo único que estaba segura era de que se había avergonzado a si misma de una manera muy ridícula. Aunque sabía que nada podía ser peor que lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jinx, donde las dos brujas habían bailado en la parte superior de la encimera siendo detenida por sus compañeros antes de que pudiera enseñar más de lo necesario.

Ella comenzó a maldecir en voz baja cuando para su desgracia no podía recordar muy bien los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Robin dándose cuenta de esto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, sin embargo a Raven esto no le causo gracia y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Vaya noche ¿eh?— comento su líder sonriendo alegremente mientras le daba un trago a su amarga bebida.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto ella con algo de duda. Sinceramente no quería saber la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que debería prepararse para cualquier consecuencia que posiblemente pudo surgir durante su estado de embriagues.

Su intrépido líder le dio otro trago a su café, para después soltar un ligero suspiro y ofrecerle una triste sonrisa.

—Bueno…después de tu quinto trago tuve que detenerte— murmuro dirigiendo su atención hacia algo que Raven no podía ver debido a la posición en la que se encontraba sentada— Todo el mundo parecía ansioso por terminarse el resto de la bebida. Tuve que irme después de las tres para poder llevar a una Star muy ebria a su cuarto. Así que desgraciadamente no tengo idea de lo que paso después de que terminamos de jugar.

Robin en ese momento decidió sacar otra taza y comenzó a llenarla con café.

— ¿Jugar?— pregunto ella bastante confundida, no recordaba haber jugado algo la noche anterior.

—Sí, una vez que la vaciamos la botella, alguien sugirió que la usáramos para un juego de girar la botella.

— ¡Oh Azar, por favor no!— exclamo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con total vergüenza.

Él quería reírse de esto pero no lo hizo por dos razones, la primera seria que los Titanes tendrían que buscarse a otro líder porque lo más probable es que Raven la asesinaría justo en ese momento, la segunda fue porque ella no estaría contenta con lo que escucharía a continuación. Debido a eso se dirigió hacia la hechicera y le entrego la taza de café sin dirigirle la mirada para no avergonzarla aún más.

—Toma vas a necesitarlo.

Ella acepto la bebida caliente y cuidadosamente comenzó a tomarla. Después de haberle dado un buen trago, Raven frunció el ceño ante el sabor amargo de la bebida.

—Dime con sinceridad ¿Quiero saber sinceramente que ocurrió anoche?— pregunto ella en voz baja.

—Depende— murmuro el hijo de Batman.

— ¿Depende de qué?— pregunto sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.

—Bueno…empecemos con la buena noticia y es que no mataste a nadie— dijo el aprendiz de detective con una pequeña sonrisa— Más que nada porque esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos ayer por la noche, solo voy a decirte que Starfire no está enojada contigo.

— ¿Por qué debería estar enojada conmigo?— pregunto ella sintiéndose cada vez más enferma con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Bueno…digamos que rompiste la regla de solo besar— indico él crípticamente.

—Dick deja de hablar de esa manera que o juro que te lanzo por la ventana.

—Es que…solo me hubiera gustado que hubiera elegido a alguien más para darle un beso francés.

Raven abrió los ojos en estado de shock y estuvo a punto de caérsele la taza de café.

— ¡Mierda! Lo siento mucho, Dick— se disculpó ella totalmente sorprendida por la noticia.

—No te preocupes, Raven. Como he dicho no hay resentimiento por lo que paso ayer en la noche. Me gustaría decir que te sientes culpable por eso…pero la verdad no lo estas, porque cuando te diga lo que paso después… solo se que vas a estar muy enojada— explico su líder quien apoyo la cadera contra la parte superior del sofá y la miro seriamente.

Su estómago parecía contraerse mientras un rubor comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber ocurrido la noche anterior? Ella comenzó a exhalar e inhalar rápidamente, mientras le daba otro trago a la taza de café. Estaba decidida a soportar el desagradable sabor amargo de la bebida con la única intención de ayudarla a calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Finalmente tras acabar de beber el café, alzo la mirada bastante avergonzada y le pregunto lo que sinceramente no quería descubrir.

— ¿Yo…yo me acosté con alguien anoche?

Su rostro se retorció en completo desagrado ante la idea de hacer algo tan estúpido como eso con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Con este último pensamiento, se preguntó si habrá sido con Jinx. Ella tuvo que evitar vomitar ante la idea de hacer algo como eso con la antigua villana, aunque tenía que admitir que eran bastante similares. Ambas a menudo entrenaban juntas nuevos conjuros mágicos para potenciar sus poderes y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía…claro cuando no trataban de rasgarse la garganta una a la otra.

Después de un largo momento de incomodo silencio, Robin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Como te dije tuve que irme…Pero no me sorprendería que algo hubiera pasado. Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero probablemente si lo hiciste— Su mirada se dirigió hacia la izquierda de donde se encontraba Raven.

Él chico maravillo frunció el ceño cuando se terminó el resto de su café. Raven dirigió su mirada hacia donde Robin le estaba señalando con la vista. El estómago de Raven comenzó a revolverse nuevamente, mientras parecía que su corazón amenazaba con salir violentamente de su pecho.

A un pie de distancia de ella se encontraba un hombre de piel verde. Él changeling se encontraba hecho bolita y completamente dormido. Raven solo se quedó viendo fijamente su espalda desnuda, mientras veía como esta subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Al igual que Raven, Chico Bestia solo se encontraba vestido con su ropa interior que eran un simple par de boxers morados.

Raven trato con todas sus fuerzas de controlar a todas sus emociones que en ese momento rasgaban dentro de su mente en un desesperado intento por salir ¿Había dormido con él? ¿Con él de todas las personas disponibles la noche anterior? Robin tenía razón, ella no se sentía absolutamente culpable por meter su lengua dentro de su garganta, podía superar eso. Lo que no podía superar es lo que pudo haber o no haber hecho la noche anterior con su compañero de piel verde.

Cerrando los ojos, la empática inclino su cabeza hasta sus rodillas y comenzó a orar.

—Fue la última persona con la que te besaste y sinceramente nunca te había visto tan ansiosa por algo— hablo su líder en voz baja con un tono burlón. Parecía que el hijo del murciélago disfrutaba torturar a la pobre hechicera con mucha alegría. Dejando su taza en el fregadero, Dick comenzó a dirigirse a la salida— Ahora si me disculpas, voy a estar en el gimnasio. Te sugiero que te levantes, trates de averiguar lo que verdaderamente paso anoche y pienses en lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante. Tal vez sea hora de que dejes de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y con una leve sonrisa salió de la sala común.

 _— ¿Qué carajos se supone que eso significa?—_ pensó la empática viendo fijamente el último lugar donde estuvo Dick.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho. Mientras que la hechicera no quería creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre los dos, sabía que negarlo era en vano pues no cambiaría nada. En ese momento un suave murmullo a su izquierda la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Inclinando un poco su cabeza, vio como Chico Bestia comenzó a estirarse, gruñendo y gimiendo de frustración cuando sintió los brillantes rayos del sol filtrándose de la ventana sobre sus ojos cerrados Ella se congelo cuando su hombro choco contra su pierna. Entonces su corazón se detuvo cuando sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a abrirse y la vieron fijamente a ella.

— ¿Raven?

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
